1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reverse or two-sided printing of a transparent film sheet, such as an overhead projector (OHP) film, is difficult as it is weak to heat and is high in hardness. The OHP film is assumed to be used for projecting an image via a projector, and thus a desired print seen from the front is acquired even in a case where the image is printed on the back of the sheet. Therefore, according to a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-216032, in a case where printing is performed on the OHP film, an image to be printed is printed in a normal image or a mirror image according to a print side of a printing apparatus.
Specifically, in a case where printing is executed without reversing a fed sheet, in a printing apparatus configured such that the sheet is discharged to a sheet output port with its print side facing down (hereinafter, referred to as longitudinal path engine), an image to be printed is printed in a normal image on the print side in printing on the OHP film. As a result, the sheet is discharged with the print side, on which the normal image has been printed, facing down. In a case where the printing is executed without reversing a fed sheet, in a printing apparatus configured such that the sheet is discharged to a sheet output port with its print side facing up (hereinafter, referred to as straight path engine), an image to be printed is converted into a mirror image and printed on the print side in printing on the OHP film.
As a result, the sheet is discharged with the print side, on which the mirror image has been printed, facing up. While the print side of the longitudinal engine and the print side of the straight path engine are different from each other, a print product of which print result is a normal image when the discharged sheet is seen from below can be obtained by both the longitudinal and straight path engines.
Since the aforementioned print processing is performed on the OHP film, processing of similar restrictions is performed in a case where the OHP film is used as a cover sheet, a chapter sheet, or an insert sheet.
There is a print product using a transparent sheet for a cover sheet, a chapter sheet, or an insert sheet. However, because of the aforementioned print processing, the image can only be printed on the front side. This causes problems where an image cannot be printed on a back side within a single job. Further, even in a case where an image is designated to be printed on a front side, a print product in which an image is printed not in a mirror image but in a normal image on the front side is not always obtained. In order to obtain a desired print product in such a case, a user must understand with which of the longitudinal path engine and the straight path engine a printing apparatus used for printing is provided. Then, when the user understands that he/she cannot obtain a desired result from a currently executing printing job, the user is required to divide the printing job and combine two print products, as illustrated in FIG. 16.